


Weekend Ride

by InkNPixieDust



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Especially not T-Veronica, F/M, Nobody wants STDS, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex on a motorcycle, There's actually no angst here??, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkNPixieDust/pseuds/InkNPixieDust
Summary: Claire and Steve like going on trips on her motorcycle.
Relationships: Steve Burnside/Claire Redfield
Kudos: 7





	Weekend Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SumiArana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumiArana/gifts).



> I did smut that wasn't angsty?? What's this??? I'm not used to writing Steve or Claire but I did this for my lovely friend.

The seasons were changing, the first kisses of the sun after a cold, harsh winter. Outside, birds were starting to share their melodies with the world and the colors of flowers were starting to paint their canvases. As always, the world had survived the freeze and embracing the thaw. 

The warmer weather also meant it was time for Claire's maiden voyage of her new bike, a gift from Chris. It had been two years since Rockfort and Raccoon City and Claire had lived through a whirlwind, it felt like. That storm finally passed when Chris brought Claire into a hospital room one day, a year and a half after Rockfort.

Steve Burnside had been sitting there, sitting on the bed with a sweet smile that bloomed the second he saw Claire. Fair skin was traced with lines of green, but he was alive. Claire had collapsed to the ground with him, hugging him to her chest and crying. They'd found him wandering, no doubt dumped by Wesker once he was no longer of use. Steve didn't talk about his time with Albert much. At all, really.

Fast forward months, to the present day. Claire was in jeans and a tank top, red vest hugging her bust as she leaned over her bike and did some maintenance on it. 

The door from the garage to the house opened and the redhead emerged with a grin, a backpack slung over one shoulder as he appreciated the curve of Claire's ass in her jeans. Even after this time, the woman hadn't stopped stealing his breath away and letting butterflies loose in his stomach. He smiled and lightly squeezed her ass. "I got the stuff for the drive."

Claire straightened up and smiled, hitting the button to raise the door on the garage grabbed the helmets, handing Steve his and pulling hers on. "Let's go then! We're all set."

It had become tradition for them to go out riding once a week. The ritual was simple. Pick a direction and drive until they reached somewhere that looked fun, and pick a place to eat. At some point, Steve had joked about adding sex into the routine and...Claire had been all for it.

That was how they had ended up looking over a lake, Claire's jeans pulled down around her thighs and her body bent over the seat as Steve leaned over her. Her vest had been draped over the handles, helmets on the ground and shirt and bra pushed up to her collarbone. Steve's own jeans had been opened and pushed down just enough for his cock to be pulled out.

The spring air warmed her bared skin, every breeze reminding her they were out in the open where anyone could see. They'd driven off the trail to a little overlook, giving them a wonderful view of the lake and the town that was nestled next to it. Though, Claire wasn't paying much attention to it and Steve thought his view was much, much prettier.

He kissed Claire's shoulder, his hips against her ass. Steve's cock slid between her cheeks as his fingers explored her warm, wet body. She mewled quietly, her hips bucking as he stroked her g spot, as his thumb roughly rubbed her clit.

"Claire, you're perfect…" He mumbled, finally moving his hand away and grasping his cock. He stroked himself slowly and reluctantly slid a condom on from his back pocket. He craved to know how she'd feel bare, but they still weren't sure if he was contagious, and he didn't want to risk infecting her. 

Claire whined for him, and Steve pushed into her, gentle at first. His valkyrie moaned, pale back arching as he grabbed her hips and slammed into her, forcing his full length into her in one smooth stroke. He feared hurting her, but Claire had been begging him to be rough for weeks, and the noise she made sent heat pooling in his stomach. He leaned over her, grabbing one breast and pinching her nipple as he started to thrust into her. 

Claire moaned Steve's name, her jaw going slack as she felt him move inside her, each thrust of his slow and deep. He pinched her nipples, twisted them until it hurt. That sting just made Claire hotter, made her wetter. He sped up, soon pounding into her as she screamed in bliss. 

Steve griped her hips, yanking her back into him every time his thrust knocked her forward. The bike swayed a little every time Claire's thighs hit it, but it stayed upright. Her body trembled and she came hard, body tensing around Steve's cock as her orgasm squirted the bike. Even through her climax, Steve was still fucking her and the redhead women's knees were weak. 

Finally, after Steve had drawn another orgasm from her, Steve buried himself inside her and kissed her sweat-drenched shoulder as he came, both of them lamenting the condom. Maybe someday it wouldn't be necessary.

The two leaned over her bike, panting quietly as Steve rubbed Claire's sides and kissed her sweetly. Finally, he pulled out slowly, leaving Claire draped over the bike to catch her breath as he pulled the condom off and tied it, putting it in a little bag they'd brought that had the trash from their lunch. The bag was tied and placed in their backpack (littering is bad, folks!) before turning to help Claire get dressed, both of them giggling as he pulled her jeans back up. 

Steve kissed her one last time and put an arm around her, his chin on her shoulder as they watched the sunset together. Claire leaned into him, sighing happily.

Later that night, Claire was in bed, sleeping as peacefully as she always did. Steve laid beside her, an arm around her. He saw his phone light up and quickly silenced the call, lest Claire see the name that popped up.

It was an alias, of course, but Steve still didn't want her to ask questions. He didn't want to drag her into the feud any further between her brother and the man who'd saved Steve's life.

**Author's Note:**

> Dun dun duuuuuun.
> 
> Now, I have some ideas where I can expand on this and I may or may not in the future. Anyway, hope it was tolerable, I lost confidence of my writing midway through. Lol


End file.
